Megumin VS Creeper
Mage: '''Like all forms of attacking there are specific ways we enjoy to fight. '''Hat: Some prefer swords, lightning, shooting, fist fights, or some other random method. However these two fight BY BLOWING SH^& UP! Mage: '''Megumin the archwizard from Konosuba. '''Hat: And the Creeper the ultimate terrorist. She's Mage and I'm her hat! Mage: '''And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Megumin Creeper Who do you think will win? Megumin Creeper Draw Megumin (Cue LiveKonosubaOP) '''Mage: '''If you were to enter the world of Konosuba you would discover the world is full of RPG gimmicks. Everyone there is quirky and too weird to get close to but among the weirdos there is one weirdo that trumps all others. '''Hat: Her name... Is Megumin. Mage: '''Megumin is a human and a member of the Crimson Mozaku. She is an archwizard an advanced class meaning she has better magical stats than the average person. '''Hat: Megumin learned her magic at school which she graduated from early because she was just too good. Mage: '''At that school Megumin used the greatest magic of all for the first time. '''Megumin: '''EXPLOSION! '''Hat: You see, Megumin wanted to use explosion ever since a wonderful story. Megumin was in a bad situation she kind of... release Chomsuke. But then her busty onee-chan, who also turned out to also be two people the onee-chan and Chomsuke, used explosion magic to drain Chomsuke's power. Mage: '''Chomsuke became Megumin's cat that she keeps with her and we'll do the analysis for Chomsuke near the end of this. Anyway after graduating from school (which she graduated from far too early) she set off on her quest to become the most powerful archwizard ever. '''Hat: Megumin arrived in Axel town where all adventurers start out. She had no money because her family was poor so she could barely eat. As she lived there she was quickly known as the Explosion Maniac and nobody would let her in their party. Mage: '''When all hope seemed lost one day a mysterious duo arrived in Axel. Their names were Aqua and Satou Kazuma. Megumin, desperate to be in a party asked the two to join their party which eventually she got in. '''Hat: In one episode. Mage: '''There her true training began. '''Hat: Megumin honed up her magical prowess in explosion magic to the point where she is nearly unstoppable... if she manages to land a hit. Mage: '''Megumin can only use explosion magic once a day or it puts too much strain on her. She apparently has to too. After using her magic she cannot move and is basically paralysed. But she does show signs of being able to move after using the explosion such as putting her arm up for a thumbs up and speaking. '''Hat: Also she can only use explosion magic. That is literally the only spell she uses. Nothing else, nothing. Mage: '''However her explosion magic is very powerful. It has taken down an entire army of flying cabbages in one go, defeated an undead army in one go, with the help of another archwizard's explosion magic and an archpriest's spellbreak she destroyed a forcefield using explosion magic, she brought a boss to his knees using explosion magic, and she has completely destroyed an abandoned kingdom with explosion magic. '''Hat: Yup she's a terrorist. Mage: '''No she is not. '''Hat: OH YES SHE IS! SHE BLOWS UP EVERYTHING! Mage: '''So does the military. '''Hat: Oh yeah... Mage: '''Megumin's personality is constantly changing. Upon normal circumstances she is straightforward, childish, lively, hyper, basically anything that sums up someone with ADHD in a way. When in combat she is calm and aggressive. '''Hat: Megumin hates being treated like a child and being called a loli (even though she doesn't know the term). I mean she is 14 so... Not really in the striking zone... Mage: '''Hat you don't even have a gender... '''Hat: I CAN DREAM! Mage: '''Megumin is the real heroine of Konosuba as stated in the PV. However she is outshined by the main heroine which is Aqua. Megumin did try and learn other spells but after Kazuma told her that he liked her the way she was she decided not to and continued to increase her ability in explosion magic increasing her casting speed and power. '''Hat: Oh yeah and she doesn't have to use the bathroom ever. Well she claims that and in an episode of the anime she talks about how she needs to use the bathroom so... Mage: '''Just be quiet... Now Chomsuke! Chomsuke is a kitten with demon wings that is with Megumin often. '''Hat: Chomsuke can breath fire, fly, and that's it. Chomsuke is also rather small and is also half of the demon king's daughter so... Mage: '''That's all really. '''Hat: Oh... Megumin: '''I am the alias of destruction incarnate. Creeper (Cue Calm3) '''Mage: '''Enter a world made of b- '''Hat: Legos. Mage: '''... Enter a world made of '''Hat: Basic Lego bricks. Mage: '''SHUT IT! '''Hat: MAKE ME! Mage: '''Minecraft! I world made entirely of what my hat calls Legos... where your creativity is your limit. '''Hat: And the amount of different legos they have. Mage: '''Whatever, in this world there is one monster that every player fears. It's noise scares even the most hardened of players. '''Hat: The Creeper. Mage: '''The Creeper is a green being that's awfully quiet. It sneaks up on unsuspecting players and explodes apparently from shaking from shyness. '''Hat: A Creeper chases down anyone within their range of a 16m radius. And will explode creating a hole that's about 8m in radius. Mage: '''Creepers spawn in the dark and are able to walk around in the sunlight unlike other mobs. Which makes them even more dangerous. They are even capable of climbing ladders and vines. '''Hat: Wait... You're telling me that a creature with no hands can climb ladders and vines? Mage: '''Yes. '''Hat: IT'S A CONSPIRACY! THE TERRORIST MONSTERS AN GET ANYWHERE! Mage: '''Not exactly... Like all characters in MInecraft the Creeper cannot climb a ledge that is 1 1/2m tall or taller. Even while jumping. '''Hat: Oh, okay. The Creeper will explode immediately if they come in contact with flint and steel, they become a charged Creeper if they're hit by lightning, a regular explosion from a Creeper can bring a person in dull armour to 1/20th of a heart, and they have the greatest fear of all. They fear it's name, the devil's pet... Mage: '''Creepers are afraid of cats. If a cat is near a Creeper will run twice as fast as normal in order ot get 16m away from the cat. '''Hat: They don't get any closer nor will attack which is when they're at their vulnerable. Mage: '''All creepers explode in about 1.5 seconds. But they're rather slow. '''Creeper: '''That'sssssssssssssssss a nicccccccccccccccccce everything you got there. Pre-Fight '''Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! SHOOM Megumin was sitting by herself inside the guild eating food she spent Kazuma's money on. Suddenly something caught her eye. Across the room, beyond the other adventurers, on the board of quests sat a quest. 'Slay the Creeper! "This monster has been blowing up my fields and needs to be dealt with immediately."' the quest has a skull rating of 12 and had a high reward. Megumin decided to herself that she will take on this quest. Taking the piece of paper and her staff she exited the tavern. She bought herself a ride and rode toward the plains where the monster was located. There it stood. It's green look almost camouflaged it in the field. Megumin smirked, this was going to be easy. The Creeper looked over and saw Megumin and hissed. It began to approach. FIGHT! (Cue Magnolia) The Creeper kept it's sort of walking pace toward Megumin as she backed up attempting to get some distance between her and the Creeper. It kept walking toward her showing no end. The grass scrunched with every step the green monster's foot made. It's endless stare continued to look at Megumin. Megumin's hat began to move eventually falling off and flying away in the wind. Sitting on top of Megumin's head was Chomsuke. She yawned a little and then flew into the air. Her black fur easily visible in the broad daylight. She looked at the Creeper curiously and it was triggered. The Creeper turned around and began to flee from Chomsuke. Chomsuke followed the Creeper still curious and Megumin chased after the two. First she wasn't going to lose Chomsuke and two she isn't going to let the bounty get away. The three entered the woods with the trees towering over the group. The place smelled rather nice and the wind wasn't as bad there. Megumin climbed on top of a rock and called to Chomsuke who flew back to Megumin. Megumin then began to look trying to pinpoint the location of the Creeper and there she saw it. The Creeper was moving it's head looking around the woods trying to see if it was safe from Chomsuke. Megumin pointed her staff toward the Creeper looking around in the distance and began to cast the spell, "Am the alias of destruction incarnate in accordance with all the principles of creation. Let the hammer of eternity ascend unto me! Explosion!" the glowing circles around her glowed bright as they were summoned by the spell. Then the spell was cast. She floated a bit into the air as the blast of energy was shot toward the Creeper in the woods. A large explosion could be heard in the distance and one could see the forest catching fire. K.O. Megumin fell onto the hard stone as the forest around her burned brightly. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to cast explosion in the woods. Ambers flew around and Chomsuke rested herself on Megumin's back. At least the monster was killed. Why? Hat: KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Mage: '''This was a complete stomp in Megumin's favour. '''Hat: The Creeper had lower defences and power compared to Megumin and had less speed. Mage: '''Megumin having Chomsuke also increased her chances of winning by a rather large amount. '''Hat: Not even a super charged Creeper could beat Megumin seeing as she has a larger range. Eventually she would've gotten out of the Creeper's interest range and cast explosion. '''Mage: '''The winner is Megumin. Happy April Fools! (^0^)/ Do agree with the results? (If not please explain why in the comments!) Yes No Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles